The Shinigami Experiment
by ShinigamiLaboratories
Summary: 'Playing with her low hanging swastika pendant he said almost forlornly,"My name is Grell Sutcliff.And you Rip Van Winkle,"his eyes glanced up from the pendant,"appeared on my death ledger today."'GrellxRipVanWinkle KuroxHell read to see what happens X3
1. Chapter 1: The Rescue

**Author's Note:**

_Alright yes I know that this should be in the crossover section but I want people to read this, not for it to be stuck in that crack between the couch cushions XP. _

_(later i may go back and resubmit/reclassify this as a crossover... once people get into the fic.) _

_Also I'm a new writer so I'd love to have more than just 3 people see and read this. I have posted this perviously on DA under my screen name 'envysasexypalmtree' _

_and i'll be reposting the artist's comments from that time at the bottom... just fyi!_

_Anyhow to the disclamer!:__  
><em>_No i dont own Hellsing or That guy in the red there from Kuroshitsuji... they belong to thier repsective owners and like any fan girl i just like to play with thier characters XD_

* * *

><p>A Hellsing Kuroshitsuji Crossover<p>

warnings : none (unless you like alarm clocks)

pairing: Rip Van Winkle x Grell Sutcliff

490 words

* * *

><p>The ship was aflame, all her men were dead and the one clad in red was approaching. Her mind went blank except for the immense feeling of terror. She could faintly hear the ringing of the pink alarm clock that she had brought with her. This terror however consumed her as she gripped her musket tightly; tears began to feely flow from her deep blue eyes. Sobs racking her body as the long forgotten words of her Major rang in her mind. "First Lieutenant, do you remember the ending to Der Freischutz? Kaspar, who has trifled with the black huntsmen, Zamiel, is whisked away to hell for his sins. His body is then thrown into the bottom of a ravine to be eaten by wolves. Prepare yourself Rip Van Winkle. For now Zamiel is Descending upon you as well. Prepare yourself First Lieutenant. What will you do in the face of Zamiel? What will you do? " She gasps as the familiar voice of the Herr Major began to warp, twist, and deepen into the more terrifying and sinister voice of the madness who was now towering over her. She gasps as she realizes the source of her terror; the mad Dracula, Alucard, has found her "What will you do, Rip Van Winkle?" he tauntingly asks her after having smashed and silenced the innocent pink alarm clock. While he speaks her resolve to kill the monster before her grows and strengthens.<p>

As she removed her glasses and wiped the tears from her eyes, a small blue portal began to appear behind her however neither vampire noticed this. Rip Van Winkle's expression changed in to that of determination as she replaced her round glasses back on to her face. "Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Sailor! **My Vullet Punishes ALL Vith-**". While the huntress had stood and began her 'speech', the portal behind her had quickly grown large enough for Alucard to take notice. As he glanced over Rip's shoulder he saw a third figure first appear within the portal then take a single step out on to the Adler's deck, just behind her. Even though this figure was silent, its clothing spoke out loudly like Alucard's own red floor length duster. The huntress remained unaware, too caught up in her own sepal, as this curiously cloaked red figure quickly wrapped and arm around her waist and pulled, causing her to end said sepal mid sentence.

In a flurry of black and red hair Rip Van Winkle and this new figure were pulled back and into that blue portal from once it had emerged. Alucard was only mildly shocked by this turn of events and amused smirk spread to his lips as the portal shrunk into nothing and closed. "Well how convenient," the smirk grew into a smile and then faltered slightly, "Though how I would have enjoyed impaling Rip Van with her own musket. She would have been a worthy addition…"

* * *

><p><em>'Mine freinds i love fan fiction almost as much as the Herr Major loves war...<em>  
><em>But my freinds i NEVER thought that i would write a fanfic. this is my first fanfic EVER. I do not write, I do not enjoy writing... at all. <em>  
><em>So like any other first time writer ill say this Please be gentle. <em>

_But after much encoragement, coxing(by my cousin who also writes), and hateing the way that Rip dies... not to mention reading pervyyaoifancier's fics on this pairing caused me to love the two so much that i had to find a loop hole... ^^' _

_Yes that is a near exact copy of the major's speech as alucard decendes upon the Adler. the only thing that dosent make it exact is that it is a blend of the spoken english and the english sub titles... I had to bend some of this scene to make it work how i wished it to. you cant tell unless you sit and watch the actual OVA while reading it._

Please Review i have at least the next 3 chapters stored up and I've hand written 9 more after that I'll post them up quicker if you do! ~3~


	2. Chapter 2: The Death Ledger

**Author's note:**

I'm feelin' generous so here's chapter 2...

_**The Death Ledger **_(nice dramatic title eh? XD)

_Oh and fyi I will be putting the accents into Rip's speech (if you've read hellsing you know what I'm talking about *shudders* German, Irish, and French… oh my) but I'm only doing Rip's so it shouldn't be too bad… _

_other languages maybe thrown in here later… I think the UT is old enough to know Latin… and Ronnie's a bit of an Otaku in my book so some mild Japanese and some basic German on the count of Rip…_

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: <em>_Nope still dont own Grell or Rip they belong to thier creators... i just like making my own little loop holes so they can be together_

warnings : Rip's Swastika pendant is mentioned (if you can't handle that then why have you watched Hellsing?), minor cursing

649 words

* * *

><p>Rip Van Winkle was dazed and disoriented as she fell back with her captor onto the hard and dusty floor. "Sorry, Sorry guess I was a little too rough when I pulled us through. Really, I thought that you would have put up at least a bit more of a fight." The person behind her spoke with a nearly feminine voice though she could tell from the lack of breasts and the feel of defined muscles pressed against her back tipped her off that this person was most definitively a man. Remembering suddenly that this person had taken her will she bolted upright and stood, his arm slipping from her waist without resistance. She had stood to demand from him who he was and why she had been taken from her fight with Alucard. But just as she was about to speak, dizziness hit her and her footing faltered. Rip was forced to grip her musket as she placed the butt of it more solidly on the ground using it for support as she tried to regain her balance and footing on the smooth slate floor.<p>

The man on the floor jumped up quickly to assist Rip in walking backwards the couple of steps to have her sit down on a low 'bench'. He sat down on the floor in front of her and spoke quickly, "You shouldn't have stood up quiet so quickly." _'No shit'_she thought and began to note his appearance as her dizziness lessened and he continued. "Traveling through portals like that one can be quite disorienting especially if you've never done it before", as he spoke he took her left cotton gloved hand into his leather clad ones and began drawing oddly soothing circles on the back of it. The ease and slight intimacy of his actions caused a light blush to appear on her freckled cheeks. The one in red then looked up into her eyes and began to explain everything while she marveled at his dual coloured green eyes.

"I am a Shinigami, a god of death, whose job it is to reap and judge the souls of the dead. I work with other reapers and we each get what's known as a death ledger, a list of names and such. This tells us who to reap, where to reap, and at what time that person is to die and be reaped by us." He then paused to make sure Rip was still paying attention and if it appeared that she could understand the whole concept.

The Shinigami smirked to himself as his eyes darted to the curl of hair that always stood out from the rest and he couldn't help but think that it was cute. The huntress smirked back thinking that those little silver skulls dangling from his red framed glasses were just as cute. However she was slightly baffled by his appearance, she knew that it was a man but he had long (what she assumed to be false) eyelashes, long flowing flame red hair. It seemed to bleed near seamlessly into the red coat which hung low about his elbows and pooled around and concealed his legs which were folded under him.

"Vho are you?" she suddenly questioned. Though it was a near whisper it was enough to bring him from his own thoughts of the oddness of her attire. The well coordinated man couldn't get how the deep, near black, eggplant of her suit could work with the bubblegum pink dress shirt just beneath. All his fashion knowledge said that it shouldn't, that it should clash horribly, but somehow on her it just worked.

He slowly removed his right hand from hers to gently play with her low hanging swastika pendant while he said almost forlornly, "My name is Grell Sutcliff. And you Rip Van Winkle," his eyes glanced up from the pendant, "appeared on my death ledger today."

* * *

><p><em>Dun Dun Dunnnnnn... <em>_3_

_So you all finaly know who that '_mysterious man'_ was from the last chapter. Suprised?(no you really shouldnt be if you looked at the paring) O.o_

_your favs __make me relize why the other crazy (but lovable) fan authoress write.3_

_oh and PS:_

_i refuse to put a filter for anything related to the nazis. they my freinds are apart of our history and hellsing. i do not support them persay but i enjoy WWII history and later more will be added in along the way especially in relation to both millennium and rip van winkle but only because of those two factors. this is the only time i will say this so remember that, Please._

* * *

><p>Your reviews make me act like Grell when Ciel promised him a kiss with Sebby... Just picture that scene every time you review XD<p>

Peace ~DESU~3~


	3. Chapter 3: The Confrontation

_AN: yes yes I know 'you lazy bum!'. I feel bad terrible really... but consider yourselves lucky... _

_I havent posted on DA in a month and a half... emotional crap and what not... _  
><em>oh yes and the undertaker had something to do with it too... he started it really... <em>  
><em>caused the writers block then i got involed with someone... <em>  
><em>said someone stopped talking to me, broke my heart into tiny bits, then called me a stalker... its okay though im almost over it... <em>  
><em>anyway I'm the bigger person I will not call her out...<em>

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: The Confrontation<p>

938 words

warnings : some cursing, threatening people with deadly weapons, hinted yoai, talk of death

* * *

><p>The Huntress' face fell "Vhat?" her hand slid loosely down the barrel of the musket. Her face paled as fear and shock both seeped into her widening blue eyes, tears threatening to spill forth once more. And Grell truly hated the sight. The Reaper hated that he had to be the one to tell her that had he not acted as he did she would have been the next member of Millennium to fall. All he could do now was offer her a weak smile and thank William.<p>

William T. Spears a man ruled by the rule book who had punished Grell time and time again for breaking his precious rules had given Grell the chance to act and save her. His dear Will was such a contradiction, such a _stickler_ for the rules, but Will had let him break a few just for her. '_Ronnie must really be rubbing off on him'_, his smile grew wider as he thought of it. "Vhat are you smiling about? I could have _died…_" She accused him weakly while she cringed slightly at his teeth and removed her glasses to wipe away her tears.

"**Exactly,** you could have but you _**aren't**_!", he exclaimed almost a little too happily as he stood in front of her out of his excitement."Rip, my boss let me break some rules to save you from the horrid death that would've befallen you!" Her curl bobbed as she stood in anger to face the flamboyant man, replacing her glasses as she did so. She wanted to stare him down and confront him for these audacious things that he was saying but her eyes fell short. It pissed her off to no end to find out that she was shorter then him _**'It must be those heels!'**_ she couldn't help but think it with _just a hint_ of venom. Begrudgingly she had to tilt her head in order to stare daggers into his red framed mischievous green eyes. "Ha, that is nonsense! Nien _Alucard_ couldn't have defeated me, zhe huntress Rip van Vinkle!"

The suited huntress took a step back as she raised her long musket to aim at his face. A wicked grin, her trademark, spread across her face "Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Sailor! My Vullet Punishes ALL Vithout Distinction! I am the Huntress Rip Van Vinkle, First Lieutenant of the Third Reich's Last Battalion, Millennium! Do you really believe that Alucard, Hellsing's pet vampire, could KILL ME?" Her aura was almost visible, a faint sapphire blue glow around her entire being invisible to most eyes, but not to a Shinigami's. He could see it, her faint blue 'I'm going to kick your ass now und enjoy it' glow, and this coupled with both her speech and her 'dirty limey' grin caused Grell's own trademark, near identical, grin to spread across his features. Rip's outburst both shocked and amused the reaper, a flickering thought to summon his beloved chainsaw crossed his mind _'She thinks I'm unarmed… ha! I wonder what she'd do if she saw my scythe…?'_ but he thought better of it.

His shark toothed grin remained while he spoke "Yes, Rip Van Winkle, I wouldn't have stepped in and saved you when I did you would have been that _**pet vampire's**_ _snack_ for the evening." Rip's smile faltered slightly, the corners of her mouth dipping to frown and make her sharp teeth seem out of place. As he spoke her prized musket had lowered from his face to his neck.

"Now _Miss Winkle_, If you'd be so kind as to lower that weapon of yours I won't have to use this…", Grell summoned his chainsaw from thin air and it materialized in his grasp to further separate them. He didn't plan on using it against her, she would die if he did. The bloody chainsaw that he loved so much was only held loosely in his hands as a threat and if she did make a move against him a shield, the thing was damn near unbreakable so he didn't fear the huntress' bullets no matter how powerful. In shock Rip lowered her musket further to harmlessly threaten only the ground; but she didn't want to fully relinquish her hold on either it or the situation. She was in awe of the motorized weapon before her and how suddenly it had appeared in his hands.

"Think about it Huntress, remember how frightened you were when you thoug- no _knew_ that he was coming to kill you?" the grim reaper was animated while he spoke, waving both a now freed hand and the chainsaw around. As Grell had ended the chainsaw came to be pointed at her freckled face, inches away from her nose. Being face to face with the business end of the scythe caused her to completely drop her long weapon to the floor with a clatter, the sound seeming to echo instantly driving home her loss of both power and control in the situation. Then just as quickly as it had come to appear the red reaper sent the death scythe away, back to the Shinigami realm. With the eminent threat of being hacked to pieces averted Rip spoke nervously "Ah, yes, vell… I suppose that he _could have_ killed me. Now that I think about it…" She looked up to meet his eyes sheepishly as a slight blush began to spread across her cheeks, "Zhat is if you hadn't stepped in to…" the huntress trailed off as her blush deepened. Suddenly she cleared her throat, in an attempt to break the tension and change topics she asked "Just how bad vould it have been?"

* * *

><p><em>hmmm how bad was it? and how badly will this traumatized the poor vampire? tune in next time to find out!<em>

_how else do you think Rip Van Winkle would take being insulted? and on another note: yay chainsaw action!_

_Rip's accent makes things a pain but i want to be as true to both series and characters as i can. so I'm trying to keep it pretty standardized but anyone else who has read the hellsing manga knows how confusing reading 3 different accents is and with me the german and french try to get mixed up. on occasion she will slip back into her native tounge of german but that will be rare..._

_(edit: umm yeah its going to be intermixed german and english... but only basic german... like yes=ja no=nien my=mine ... nothing too complex 3)_

_ah yes i just love to play and tourture these two but i dont own them. they and thier series belong to whatever company youtube says owns them today... and of course thier artists. 3_

* * *

><p>also as a very minor note: if you see any random or or  possibly accompined by a letter its because at this point i started talioring all of my writing to DA's style where if you want things bolded you have to type in bword/b etc. I am trying to double back and delete all of that and bold/italicisis(sp?) everything for on here but if i miss any fragments please let me know.


	4. Chapter 4: 'To Be or Not To Be' Part I

_**Author's Note:**_

_Its been way to long, eh? Well I'm finally back and i hope to post at least the other chapter that is done up here within the next hour. The sixth chapter isn't even finished being typed up so if i get bored ill work on that and hopefully have that posted up in the next week or so but hey I'm Back... n thats what counts... Right?_

_Disclaimer time!: Nope dont own em... not any of them... wish i did... or like just the Undertaker cause he got bloody awesome in the last few chapters (of the manga) ;)  
>But<em>_ yeah none of these hot super natural beings belongs to me... kinda bums me out man...  
><em>

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: 'To Be or Not To Be' Part I (Grell)<p>

warnings: gender confusion, talk of death?  
>1,034 words<p>

The suited Huntress' sudden question had surprised Grell. A little caught off guard, he asked her in a soft almost solemn tone as he placed his hand on the left side of her face, "Rip, are you sure that you want to know?" Grell began to stroke his thumb over the freckles on her cheek and loved the faint shade of red that appeared there.

Rip Van Winkle leaned slightly into the hand with a slight sigh at his warm touch, unconsciously trusting him more then what she knew she should have. _'But this reaper saved me from death so vhy vould he vant to hurt me'_she thought as she let her eyes close and relaxed further into that comforting touch. "Ja.", she said firmly when she opened her eyes to stare into his dual shaded green ones to further convey her determination.

The Shinigami let time pass as he stared back into her shining blue orbs waiting for her determination to wavier. He continued to stroke his thumb across her cheek for the next few tense moments as their eyes stayed locked on to one another's and while he remembered what could have been. Grell just wanted her to be absolutely sure that she wanted to hear about her own, rather gruesome, death. Finally he said "Alright," and dropped his hand down to rest at his side "but you might want to take a seat for this one." "Ist it really that bad?" Rip inquired as she turned to walk back to the 'bench' that she had been sitting on and was slightly disturbed to find that it was actually a coffin which caused her to pause and gaze at it. It really was quite a beautiful casket, classy and elegant in its traditional six sided shaping, with a lacquered black finish, silver accents popping up here and there, the most noticeable one was in the shape of a cross placed on the lid on the opposite end of where she had been sitting, at the foot of it.

Grell noticed her pause and looked at her and then followed her line of sight to the coffin which he had sat her down on in his haste to steady her earlier and instantly understood her confusion. He spoke quickly and stepped to the left of her stopping slightly in front of her as he too admired the coffin maker's handy work as he began. "Ahh yes this is my good friend's shop. He's also a Shinigami but he's much older than me and all of my co-workers. He's one of the more legendary Shinigami, my boss even looks up to him. And like Will, he wanted me _to save you too…_" his voice slowed and softened as he spoke the last sentence. Had his face not dropped to study his shoes at the same time, Rip Van Winkle would have been able to see the almost dazed look in his eyes as a new blush rose to his cheeks as he smirked and thought _'I really must thank them for this when I get the chance…'_. The latter was slightly noticeable, even though his face was cast in shadow; the sight of this caused a light blush of understanding to appear on her own cheeks. _'Grell feels just as akvard as I do about him saving me.'_She coughed awkwardly offering him a genuinely jubilant smile as he turned slightly to face her at the sound and said "Thank you for that Grell! I vouldn't be alive vithout you… Now mine question is how vould I have died?"

The darkly dressed huntress walked past him and sat on the lid of black coffin where she had been earlier. As she lightly patted the spot next to her, motioning for Grell to come and sit with her on the casket's lid, he smirked in thanks that she had broken the awkward tension. Truth be told it was odd for the normally feminine Shinigami, he both wanted and didn't want the skilled huntress to think of him as her _'knight in shining armor'_.

The red reaper wasn't used to playing the role of the 'Knight', the role that society said he should play because he was/is a man. Grell was more used to and more comfortable playing the role of _'Damsel in Distress'_, more often than not he would wait for William to come and save him. Though he did this less and less now and days, especially after the disappearance of his once favorite demon butler crush, 'Sebas -chan', some 120 years ago.

Another clearing of the Huntress' throat brought the redhead back to reality. Normally Rip wouldn't have said or done anything but, Grell realized quite quickly that he had been staring at her; lost in his own thoughts. "Sorry I guess I just got lost in my own mind there for a bit…" he laughed nervously. To compensate for his rather brainless actions he struck a more powerful pose by placing his hand on his hip and sauntered over to her, due to his heels crossing the short distance took him twice as many steps as it had her.

All of Grell's actions would have appeared normal for him if William or any other Shinigami had been watching; but for some reason it felt wrong for him to act like this in front of her. It all felt forced and out of place as soon as he had placed his right hand on his hip. It felt awkward to have it so flamboyantly placed, as he walked his heels felt more wobbly than when he had first tried them on. And by the time he sat next to her he wanted to do nothing more than to remove the false lashes, push his glasses up to where they couldn't be because of the lashes length, and to pull the long stolen coat up as it should be to cover his shoulders. Realizing exactly what this all meant, Grell smirked slightly as he turned to his left and faced her. A rather amusing thought had crossed his mind _'Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to play the role of her knight…'_

* * *

><p><em>Sooooo... yeah... long over-due... I know. XD<em>

_But anyhow no excuses..._

_So If you havent guessed Grell's going to go through some changes in this fic... welll... hes not the only one but i'll cross that bridge when the time comes. i like keeping you guys in suspense. Alright you can probrably guess who's shop they're in now and if you do the math you can tell the rough year that im placing them in... but if you dont its the year 2000... yeah 11 years ago from our prosepective but i wanted it to be a smooth transition (no time traveling) from the Hellsing universe to Kuro's. And because Shinigami dont seem to really age it works.. XD_

_At least currently I plan for there to be at least 4 loop holes. One is obvious and has kinda sorta already been reavealed (Rip's death), two will be explained once thier location changes and more people come in, and there is a possiblity for a fourth which could bring in only a character from a third fandom (because im no good a OC's and tend to hate them in fics but i need more shinigami)... if you would like to know what im thinking for that last loop hole and would like to help me to decide on it, message me.  
>I could <strong>really<strong> use your input on it..._

_and because I'd like to keep you up dated on how far this may actually go:  
>~I've hand written 27 pages this chapter only takes us up to page 7 (I know im a lazy slow bummy typer <em>So sue me<em>)  
>~Within those pages i can find 11 defined chapters complete with fitting chapter names (if you'd like a list to get a hint at whats to come, again message me)<br>~ This fic has a mind of its own and is no where close to being done... they havent even move from the UT's shop in what ive written_

_Please Read and Review it lets me know that im on track and havent gone as insane as the Undertaker with my thinking... oh and that i actually have an audiance besides the 2 people who have commented, the 4 people who have faved it (thank you guys _3_), and at least one person who i know is lurking and reading it from my school (you know who you are XD).  
>the more feedback and response that i get from you guys the more i want to sit my on butt and type up my own fic not just read other people's fics.<br>/end rant/  
><em>


End file.
